History Repeats Itself
by SensoNoArashi
Summary: A failed mission. Another timeline, another chance. Follow Kagome as she tries to defeat the evil the jewel brought back as a consequence for the wish 'she' made. POSTPONED until August 14
1. Beginning

**I do not own either Inuyasha nor My Hero Academia.**

* * *

A baby's wail resounded through the hospital room. Nodoka cried out and pushed one more time.

 _A voice cried out to the gods-all of her allies and friends in the battle dead_

"C-can I please hold her?" the mother of the newly born baby held her arms out and she quickly calmed the baby down in her arms.

' _Please! Anyone with the power to grant my wish!'_

The baby gurgled and giggled in Nodoka's arms and Nodoka's heart melted at the sight of her baby smiling. An eight pointed star shone from the baby's chest and it glowed brighter as the baby's happiness continued to grow.

 _The jewel she held tightly in her closed palm pulsed_

"I think I will name you… Kagome." Nodoka let her eyes close gently to rest and her baby also yawned in exhaustion.

 _The jewel searched its guardian's soul and found her wish; it pulsed in sync with her heartbeat and the pulsing grew faster_

The doctor gently pried the baby's grip from her mother for further examinations. The baby squirmed slightly before cuddling into the warmth that was provided for her.

 _A flash of white came from the jewel and it extended to all of Japan-guardian and jewel gone with all of the dead warriors on the battlefield revived_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she continued to receive weird looks from her classmates. _'What is so weird with wanting to be a hero so late into the game?'_ Kagome groaned as the stares burned holes into her body and her irritation started to affect her holy energy. A pink glow manifested onto her palms and everyone gasped and started to murmur-the display of powers only making them talk more rather than keep quiet.

' _I thought people that hold the blood of God's servants were supposed to be quirkless'_

' _Is Kagome a defect'_

' _Kagome could be a monster-I don't know anyone from a family that believes in Gods still that have quirks'_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Everyone stopped talking as the table beneath Kagome's hands held dents. Blood dripped onto the floor when the shattered pieces of wood pierced her palms. "Please, do not talk about me as if I am not here, it is very rude of you to do so and it would be for your own good if you would just **SHUT UP** and wait for the teacher to come in." Kagome hissed as she glared at everyone around her.

.

.

.

Everyone continued to whisper about her and Kagome could only groan in annoyance.

' _Why can't this day end faster?'_

The door slid open and the teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Please get seated, class will start soon." The teacher ignored the mess Kagome made and moved on with the lesson.

* * *

The door to the Higurashi household slid open; "I'm home~"

Kagome slipped off her brown loafers, "Mom? Grandpa? Souta?" She hummed as she walked to the kitchen, "Now where could they be?" Her eyes widened as she saw the figure sitting ever so casually with her mother sipping their tea. His hair was still long and silver-his markings were showing and the crescent moon on his face followed by golden eyes only confirmed who the person sitting in her living room was.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?"

He let out an inaudible sigh and closed his eyes, "So you do remember me miko," Kagome froze seeing him glare at her, "Explain your wish."

.

.

.

"What?"

The glare in his eyes tightened, "Your wish miko… it left a change throughout all of Japan."

Kagome, befuddle, responded, "I-I'm sorry, but I have only been recently getting visions of what I have done in the another timeline."

"Elaborate"

Kagome's mom stood up, "Seems like this is going to require more tea. I will be back"

Kagome sat down in front of Sesshomaru, her nerves shaking her to the core.

"I know… a lot of things people with quirks would not believe. I know demons existed in the past and they most likely still do, but have blended in with the people that have quirks. I also know that before quirks, humans did not have such unique powers. Lately, I have visions of another me, battling a manifestation of true evil. I have not seen what that me have done to the history of Japan but I have a feeling I will. The wish that you speak of… I am not sure why the other me have made such a wish knowing that some people will abuse their power, but I do believe she had an end goal and I will continue her work in this timeline."

Sesshomaru, during her explanation, had a lot of thoughts running through his head. He stared into Kagome's eyes and Kagome felt as though he was looking into her soul.

"Miko tell this Sesshomaru why do you believe your past self have made the wish that would change the mortals and the way they live forever?"

"I am not sure, but she must have wanted humans to have some way of defending themselves against the evil you an her have faced. Demons have enhanced physical attributes and humans merely have their intelligence. Their physical capabilities are not enough to fight off the physical form of evil."

Sesshomaru nodded his head lightly and Kagome turned around, only to see her mother with the tea. Her mother smiled and set the tea down, before she could pour out the tea, Sesshomaru got up.

"If what you said is true miko, then your past self was cowardly, she handed the battle she could not win to you, her future self with enhanced abilities. She left the future of Japan in the hands of mortals and with the demons needing to blend in, not being accepted by your corrupted society… the hidden council this Sesshomaru is in will work this out. Be prepared for the next biggest change miko."

With that, Sesshomaru walked out, bidding Kagome's Grandpa and Souta adieu and leaving. Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day and collapsed completely in her seat. Placing an arm over her eyes, Kagome closed her eyes and saw red eyes.

' _I will come and get you~'_

Kagome quickly opened her eyes and walked up to her room, whispering a 'No thanks Mama,' when her mother offered to make oden for her. Souta and Grandpa Higurashi gave questioning looks to Nodoka but Nodoka shook her head.

Meanwhile, Kagome settled onto her bed and criss crossed her legs to get ready for meditation. The jewel hummed within her soul and started to glow. The light it emitted showed on Kagome's chest and eventually, Kagome was face to face with… herself? She reached out to touch her pink reflection and she felt the warmth before feeling the many emotions it was expressing; sad, worried, hopeful, happy, caring, and love. The longer Kagome's hand was on her reflection, the brighter the glow on her chest in the physical realm grew.

' _You're… the other me I was talking about, aren't you?'_

The pink reflection nodded and Kagome retracted her hand. Her eyes looked at her reflection in disbelief, why was she here? If she was here does that mean the evil was also in this timeline? The pink reflection nodded again, hearing her thoughts, her worries and her fear. 'Kagome' walked up to her current self and touched her forehead with Kagome.

' _I am so sorry.'_

Kagome's eyes widened; she could hear her.

' _You were supposed to live a happy life. The battle ended with the physical form of the evil gone but I was selfish. I wanted to see my friends again in another world so I made a wish that would reverse the damage and give the humans a boost. When I made that wish, I had not known that the evil known as Naraku would reincarnate into another form. Now that he have reincarnated, you have to battle him just as I did nearly 500 years ago in Feudal Japan. The pink glow you see from me is your holy energy and the energy of the you in the other timelines that have failed their mission. They were given a second chance to be redeemed in god's eyes and until then, they will assist you and slowly become one with you'_

Kagome grew angry, really angry, "It's not fair, you place all your hope onto me but what good will I do? I am still you and if you failed, what are the chances I won't fail? I can't even control my powers! Mama, Souta and Grandpa think I'm crazy and Papa is dead! He's dead because someone with the quirk to erase all quirks permanently killed him after taking his quirk! And I don't even know why!"

At this point, Kagome was crying, the pink reflection moved away from hers and wiped the tears away. It then turned into a pink orb that quickly moved into Kagome's chest. Kagome's eyes lit up with a white glow.

' _With this you should be able to call onto your powers and control it better. We will be your anchor until you understand the powers. Understand that your powers are like you and is almost like another entity. Goodbye'_

"WAIT!"

Kagome opened her eyes, panting and Souta, who was in front of her, gaped. The glow from her chest slowly dimmed and Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead. Souta continued to gape at her and Kagome snapped, "What!"

Souta shook his head and his eyes slowly filled with awe, "SIS! What was that? It was so cool-freaky- but cool!" Kagome smiled at his innocence before avoiding his question and ushering him out, "Tell Mama I'll be downstairs for dinner soon." Souta ran off and Kagome went to the bathroom to clean up a bit before going downstairs to eat.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Kagome's eye twitched as she saw the letter from Taisho Corps. It read;

' _Miko, this one have placed a recommendation for you to enter the U.A High School. This one suspects that his influence is strong so you were accepted upon my request. From there, you will train under the guidance of pro heroes and this one. Your transfer will cause eyes to be turned to you because their entrance exam and the teachers' examination of the students' abilities have already occured. The Hero Course will be difficult but it should be child's play with each passing day that this Sesshomaru trains you each week. As this one is busy, another capable demon will train you on the days I am not available. Inside the package is this one's armor for you, made with purified dragon skin. That will be the armor you will wear during training. Good luck.'_

Looking down at the package Sesshomaru sent her, she scrambled her hair and quickly shuffled away with the package. _'Might as well stay home if I'm going to another school tomorrow.'_ Carefully opening the box, she pulled out the costume Sesshomaru had carefully designed for her. It was a black jumpsuit with pale pink armor around the the shoulder blades, elbows, and knees. _'I wonder where he got the idea from'_

A picture of a woman with long brown hair, dressed in almost the same outfit and a huge boomerang behind her was shown. She was smiling and there was a kitten at her side smiling as well. Kagome smiled and put the costume away in her closet.

 _Mew~_

Kagome looked into the box curiously and saw the same kitten by Sango's side; "Kirara?" Kirara jumped out of the box and purred as she rubbed her cheek against Kagome's leg to say 'hello' and 'i missed you.' Kagome groaned, "Great I have to go to school and I'm late on the first day. Where's the uniform anyway?"

Kirara mewed to catch her attention only to paw at the box again. Kagome looked in it again and saw her uniform at the bottom along with her I.D placed neatly on top of the uniform.

"So I need to work on my focus huh?"

 _Mew_

"Please tell me you can get me to school faster"

* * *

Aizawa Shouta groaned, first he have to handle his class looking like a mummy and now he have to wait for a new transfer student. _'Why the hell was she accepted into the Academy this late in the first place?!'_ Aizawa groaned again and a distant roar could be heard, getting serious, Aizawa prepared for a fight only to see a girl with the U.A uniform on the saber-tooth animal. _'Lovely, a girl that screams danger. Just what my class needs,'_ Aizawa grunted as the female made her to the office and the saber-tooth animal turned into mere kitten. _'I don't have the time for this,'_ Aizawa decided to meet the girl halfway and whizzed to the entrance where he could tell the girl was shocked by him.

"H-hi, I am in Cl-!"

"I am your homeroom teacher and let's get going. When we get to the classroom, stay quiet until I tell you to come in." Kagome nodded, "Good, maybe a squirt like you won't be much trouble after all."

Standing slightly behind him, Kagome stood there and Kirara, whom have been quiet and in her bag, hopped out of the bag. Aizawa opened the door and nearly everyone shouted his name in concern. He made his way to the middle of the classroom, ignoring everyone and everything.

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad to see you're ok!"

A female voice murmured, "You call that ok…?"

Aizawa spoke, "My well-being isn't relevant, what is important is that your fight isn't over yet-"

"Our fight?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Not more bad guys!"

Aizawa continued, "The U.A Sports Festival is about to start-"

"YES!"

" **DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!** "

Aizawa ignored their cheers, "And we have a new student." Everyone grew quiet, the atmosphere became tense. "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" Kagome took that in as her cue and slid open the door.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am very late into the year because of certain duties of mine but now I am here. Any questions?" The stares of her classmates burned into Kagome and Kagome's eye twitched slightly. Three hands went up; one of them came from a girl with short brown hair and pink cheeks. Kagome picked on her and the other two hands went down.

"So um, what exactly is your quirk? Oh and my name is Ochaco Uraraka!"

Kagome hummed, "I'm sorry, I won't tell you what my quirk is because, well, I'm a really late bloomer so I'm not quite sure myself. I have been practicing on controlling and centering my powers though if that answers your question." Uraraka nodded and Kagome picked on the boy with glasses.

"My name is Tenya Iida and may I ask who recommended you?"

"Well, I am not sure I can reveal his name but I can tell you that the person that recommended is the strongest person I know and possibly stronger than All-Might, maybe that is why I was accepted regardless of how late the transfer was."

Iida nodded, "I see…"

Aizawa interrupted the class, "You guys can ask her about everything after class, I just wanted to tell you that the U.A Sports Festival must be held for everyone to showcase their powers so they can be chosen by a Pro Hero. Higurashi, since you are a newcomer, eyes will be directed to you for an easy target, watch yourself and keep that kitten away from my scarf." His tone growing angrier by the second, Kagome quickly bent down to get Kirara away from the now tattered end of his scarf.

"Sorry about that"

"Anyways, class is dismissed." And with that Aizawa left the classroom, letting his students mingle and going to find out more about the transfer student.

Kagome let her eyes roam the students, letting their auras take over her so she get a feel of who they were. She paused upon sensing an aura that was battling itself, similar to the hanyou her past self was so infatuated with. Letting a bit of her aura go, she watched as it embedded itself into the chaotic aura. The owner of the aura snapped his eyes to her and time seemed to slow down for the two of them before it was ruined by a figure coming in between their connection. Kagome let her eyes travel to the face of the figure before noticing that he is scowling at her. She raised a brow, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"HELL YEA THERE'S A PROBLEM! YOU QUIRKLESS IDIOTS NEED TO STAY WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Uraraka interrupted, "Aaaand that's Katsuki Bakugou if you were wondering." She was ignored by both as Kirara hissed at him and Kagome worked on calming the kitten down rather than Bakugou.

"Kirara, stop, you can't reveal yourself just because a human insulted me! What would Lord Sesshomaru say?" Kagome hissed out. With that Kirara stopped growling at Bakugou and went on with her merry way to the human Kagome felt a connection with. On her way to the human, she swiped at Bakugou's hind leg and he screamed in pain.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!? CONTROL YOUR PET EXTRA!"

Kagome's eyes were shadowed, "What did you just call Kirara?"

"A FUCKING PET! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT I-!" A swift roundhouse kick to the face was delivered to Bakugou. He was sent flying to a wall and it created a dent. Bakugou coughed and rubble came down. He looked up to glare at Kagome only to pause at what he was able to see; hidden loneliness and sadness.

"Never," Bakugou perked up, "And I mean never call Kirara a pet. She is a companion, friend and one of the few that have a connection with my second family. With your outlooks on how you look down on people, one would think that you would be the weakest. After all, the saying is, 'The dogs with the loudest bark are the ones who are the most afraid.'" Kirara mewed from her perch on the red and white haired boy, the atmosphere instantly changed. Kagome rushed to Kirara, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would go out to sit on a stranger's lap. She's usually cautious." The red and white haired boy blinked at her, "It is alright, I… enjoyed her company."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and he continued to blink.

"Yes?"

"Something seems," Kagome hummed, "Familiar is all. What is your name?"

"Shouto Todoroki"

Kagome nodded to him and walked away, Kirara at her side. Whereas other students went to hang out with each other, Kagome did not have that luxury, nor did she have the courage to speak to humans with enhanced abilities. On her way home, she started to wonder about the many things that have happened in just a course of two days; she met her past ally, she transferred to U.A High, had the deepest conversation she have had with the jewel, she met herself from another timeline, she finds a connection with Shouto Todoroki and Kirara is given back to her.


	2. Sports Festival

**I do not own either animes.**

* * *

A sigh left her mouth.

"Why the heck is there a crowd of people just standing in front of my classroom?"

Kagome twitched, sensing the hostility from many people in the crowd before taking a deep breath. She maneuvered her way to the front of the crowd and into the classroom, only to see Bakugou in front of the door. She blinked at him once and then walked around him.

"Why are you guys blocking the doorway?," Midoriya asked. His aura trembled with his nerves.

Iida exclaimed, "Do you have business with this class?"

"Don't you get it," Bakugou spoke up, "They're scouting the competition," and then to the large crowd of people, he said, "Move it extras."

"Just because you don't know their names doesn't mean you can call them extras!" Iida cried out. A lazy chuckle came from the crowd. A boy with spiky purple hair and eyes with bags underneath came out to stand in front of the crowd.

"So this is class 1-A," he started, "Heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" Uraraka, Midoriya, Mineta and Iida who was standing behind Bakugou quickly shook their heads. Bakugou grew angry and growled.

"Sad to come and find a bunch of ego-maniacs," he scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I had to choose a different track. A lot of us heard about the new transfer you guys recently had and I'm guessing it's the girl with black hair and blue eyes over there right? I don't know who recommended her, but she got into the hero course without any of the U.A teachers even testing her powers." Class 1-A turned to look at Kagome who narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have a second chance," at this point, the boy had his eyes set on Kagome, "If any of us do well in the Sports Festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course, and transfer people out to make room. Scouting out the competition? Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to warn you that if you don't do your best, I'll steal your spot from right under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

The air around the students grew tense and the students that were rejected from the hero course continued to glare at Class 1-A. Everyone turned to Kagome again when she started to laugh as she held her stomach.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA-YOU THINK THAT _**THAT**_ IS ENOUGH TO SCARE ME?! BWAHAHAHAHA," Kagome slowly calmed down, "Man, you guys are just **adorable** in your threats. Let me make something clear," Kagome slowly walked towards the guy, "I've probably known this class for less than a day, but I know that these people work hard to get to where they are," Kagome's eyes darkened and she leaned to the boy's face, "Your feeble threats mean nothing if **you** don't beat us."

The tension grew stronger as Kagome continued to glare at the boy and vice-versa. Kirara stood at her side, flames licking at her paws. Everyone jolted as a booming voice cut through everything. Kirara's small flames slowly died out.

"HEY YOU," another guy with gray hair and sharp teeth showed up, "I'M FROM CLASS 1-B NEXT DOOR TO YOU, WE HEARD YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS AND WE CAME TO SEE IF THAT WAS TRUE! BUT YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS WHO THINK THEY'RE BETTER THAN US!"

' _Crap, everyone hates our class now.'_

"YOU CAN TALK ALL YOU WANT BUT IT'S JUST GOING TO BE MORE EMBARRASSING WHEN YOU'RE KO!" Bakugou started to walk away, "HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

Kirishima ran over to the doorway, "Dude, where are you going? You gotta say something! It's your fault they're hating on us Bakugou!" Bakugou stopped and turned around, "People don't matter," _'What?'_ ran through everyone's heads, "The only thing that is important is that I beat them." With that, he continued to walk away.

A tear shone from the corner of Kirishima's eye, he clenched his fist, "I hate that that was such a manly exit."

"You said it."

"We have to beat them, he wasn't wrong."

Kaminari exclaimed, "Yea but this sucks!" Jiro and Yaoyorozu looked at each other in amusement.

Mineta spoke up, "Yea! Now they're going to be gunning for us during the Sports Festival!"

"Well, at least we can show them what we're made of if they are going to be targeting us. I like a good challenge anyway." Kagome said and Kirara mewed. The girls all melted and rushed over to Kagome. They started to fawn over Kirara and the kitten basked in the attention she now held. Kagome yelped as she was pushed over when one of the girls moved in an exaggerated manner and was pushed away from her friend. She sighed and could only giggle at the picture Kirara made. Another sigh mocked hers but this one was much more sad. Kagome turned to see Midoriya with hooded eyes and doubt started to linger within his aura.

' _I'm… hopeless. All of these people have strong ambitions and all I have is a dream to be number one…'_ Midoriya snapped out of his daydream when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He instantly turned red and started to stutter.

"K-Kagome! D-didja-I mean you! D-did you nee-ed s-ssomething?" Midoriya covered his face with his forearm and groaned. Kagome giggled, "Penny for your thoughts? You seem kind of down about something." Midoriya sighed, his blush fading.

"Am I that obvious?"

Kagome hummed a yes and Midoriya let out shuddering sigh, "W-well it's just-"

 _ **WrEoW!**_

Both of the students looked at the now receding crowd and saw Kirara with tousled fur and she was hissing at everyone that came near her, Kagome and Midoriya burst into laughter. Kagome smiled as his aura became lighter with happiness but there was still lingering traces of hopelessness in there. She took out her phone and handed it to Midoriya, "Here, add your number. We can talk more later on."

"N-n-no! I'm fine! Really!"

"I insist." Kagome stared into Midoriya's eyes and Midoriya relented. He added his number to her miniscule list of contacts and saved it. With a thank you to Midoriya, Kagome went over to retrieve Kirara, who quickly hopped into her arms with a pur.

"This is what you get for being arrogant, do you hear me young lady?" Kagome scolded lightly, Kirara bristled lightly before settling down. The students of Class 1-A then began to hang out in small groups. They became accustomed to Kagome and Kirara, however, one of them chose to not talk to her.

* * *

Days passed as the heroes in training did everything they could to become stronger for the U.A Sports Festival. Many of them were drained, mentally and physically, however, none of them were as tired as Kagome as she was training under Sesshomaru, the Dog General that have surpassed even his own father. Under Sesshomaru's guidance, Kagome continued to meditate and manifest her holy energy as well as her quirk. Soon the day for everyone to compete at the Sports Festival came and the excitement as well as anxiety that filled the air was suffocating.

* * *

' _Sesshomaru literally gave me a costume for no reason,'_ Kagome thought, picking at her gym uniform with distaste, _'I have not used it once since I got at school.'_

"Awwww man~," Ashido groaned, "I was totally hoping I could wear my costume." Ojiro standing next to her and stretching turned to her and said, "At least everyone is in uniform, that'll keep everything fair right?"

Sato nervously spoke, "I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round." Tokoyami opened his eyes to look at him, "No matter what they're prepared, we must persevere."

Kagome hummed, _'Wise words for someone who never been in war before.'_ Standing at his side, Shoji also seemed to agree with his words and nodded.

The door opened with a bang, Iida barged in, "Everyone put your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" With that Kagome walked over to Midoriya and tapped on his shoulder as he let out a shuddering sigh.

"Hey, remember what we talked about last night; just do your best ok?" Midoriya smiled at her.

"Ok!" Footsteps could be heard going in their direction.

"Midoriya" Kagome and Midoriya looked up to see who called out his name only to see Todoroki in front of them. He easily towered over the both of them and Midoriya could only gulp nervously before responding.

"Hey Todoroki. What's up?"

Everyone turned towards the trio, interested in what would happen.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you," Kagome narrowed her eyes at the blatant insult, _'What are you planning?'_ , "However, you got All Might in the corner helping you out."

Midoriya squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing gaze, "I'm not here to pry about what is going on between you two, but know that I'll beat you." With the deja vu feeling going on, Kagome felt nothing but hostility from Todoroki towards Midoriya and she have no idea why, but it was time to stop this. With hands coming to land on a shoulder from each guy, she cheerily said, "Now now boys, we are all here to showcase our powers, not be hostile."

Kaminari felt a bead of sweat form, "Woah woah, what's with these declarations of war?"

Kirishima stood up and placed a hand on Todoroki's other shoulder, "Yea what is the big deal? Why are you picking a fight already and right before we get started?" Todoroki shrugged off Kagome's and Kirishima's hands off of him.

"We're not here to be each other's friends," Todoroki turned to go back to his seat, "Don't forget this isn't a team effort." Midoriya looked down at his hands before shrugging Kagome's hand as well.

"Wait a sec Todoroki," said person paused and turned halfway to acknowledge him, "I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you need to tell me you need to beat me and yea, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course, that's why you got in so easily."

 _The jewel awakened_

Kirishima put his hands up in front of Midoriya to get his attention, "Hey now Midoriya, you're being hard on yourself and us-"

"No! He's right. All the other courses are coming at us with everything they got. We're all gonna have to fight to stand out," Midoriya looked up at Todoroki, "And I'll be aiming for the top two."

"Very well"

* * *

The screen lit up and Yamada is on it.

" _Heeeey! Make some noise you rabid sports fans! This year we're bringing you the best class performances in all of Sports Festival History guaranteed. But before that happens I have a question for you! Are you ready?! Make some noise as the students make their way to the arena!"_

The crowd cheered as loud as they could and the students came out into the light. As they did, the cheers for them grew even louder. Midoriya trembled slightly as he walked to the arena. Kagome patted his back, "You're going to be alright Izuku, show your confidence!" She waved around absently at the crowd. Todoroki was walking beside her, ignoring everyone around him.

"I hope we will be able to give our best performances even though we have all these eyes watching us," Tenya said, looking around before facing forward once again, "Though I suppose this is another aspect of being a hero that we all will have to get used to."

"How ya feeling man?" Kirishima prodded, the question directed to Bakugou. Bakugou, whose eyes were shadowed before were now revealed, "I'm not worried, makes me wanna win this thing even more."

With students walking out from multiple entrances, Kagome could only worry for Midoriya.

" _Welcome hero courses 1-A and B! Next up! General Studies Class C, D, and E! Support Classes F, G, and H! And finally business classes I, J, and K! Let's hear it for all of our first year contestaaaannnts!"_

With all the students piled into one huge group, Kagome felt multiple emotions-dread, anger, nervous, sadness, irritation, and loneliness. The multiple emotions caused Kagome to sway lightly but she caught herself before anyone noticed. However, little did she know Todoroki caught her moment of weakness. A female voice snapped both of them to attention.

" _Now time for the introductory speech!"_

Kirishima eyed Midnight, "Uh, someone should talk to Miss Midnight about what she's wearing."

Kaminari agreed, "Yea, that costume should come with a warning." Tokoyami grunted.

"Is that costume really appropriate apparel for a high school game?"

 _'Perverts,'_ Kagome eyed the three students that kept blushing.

" _SILENCE! Now for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugou!"_

Class 1-A all turned to Bakugou simultaneously. All of them gave him a stare and turned quickly as he glared at them all before he started to walk up to the stage. Kagome chuckled, " _He_ beat all of you guys? Seriously?"

A girl from the general studies class sighed in irritation, "Only in the hero course exams." Most of Class 1-A flinched and kept silent as Bakugou stood in front of the mic.

"I just want to say," Bakugou started, "I'm gonna win." Class 1-A fell at once then, _'I knew he was going to say something like that!'_ The students from all classes boo-ed him at once and Iida continued to scold him for his insubordination.

"It's not my fault all of you are just stepping stones to my victory" was his response to Iida before he walked off the stage and to his original position in the crowd. Many threats and insults were thrown his way but he ignored them all.

" _Without further ado, let the games begin!"_

Midnight went on to announce the first game for the festival.

" _What will it be?"_

The screen behind her shuffled for the game and the first course for the game was an 'Obstacle Race.' Kagome snorted, "Easy"

" _The students will all be participating in this obstacle race which is 4 kilometers around the outside of the stadium! You are free to do whatever your heart desires in this race! Take your places contestants!"_

The red gate was soon piled with students and Kagome got separated from Midoriya and Todoroki. Kagome gave a prayer as the first green light bulb dimmed to show that the race will show soon. _'I'll show everyone to not underestimate me!'_ Another light bulb dimmed. In the crowd, a figure clenched his teeth, _'Do your best Kagome'_ The last light bulb dimmed as well and the race started. Everyone started to run but Kagome stayed back and jumped up. Using her powers, she took out a leaf and channeled some of her powers into it. It made a small pop before Kagome was presented with a hoverboard designed by Sesshomaru. She whizzed above the students and behind her was Todoroki who sent out a wave of frost on the ground and froze it as he ran past them. All others were frozen into place.

"Apologies," he muttered and ran after the person in front of him.

"Ha! I knew that this would come in handy!" Kagome cried out as she poofed her hoverboard back into a leaf and started to actually run. She caught the leaf and pocketed it. Meanwhile, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Katsuki and Aoyama avoided the ground using their quirks. Kirishima leapt into the air, using his hardened legs to leap higher, Katsuki propelled himself into the air by causing an explosion, Aoyama used his Navel Laser, and Yaoyorozu created a pole.

"Nice trick Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu shouted with a blush as she landed. Bakugou propelled himself even more.

"YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US HUH?! I WON'T LET YOU GO SO EASILY, YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!" Kagome smirked at him, turning around and now running backwards, she put her middle finger up at him and he grew even angrier. Todoroki turned his head, "I didn't expect so many of you to dodge that, especially people from the other classes."

Mineta threw his balls to the ground and hopped off of each one. He eventually reached Todoroki and Kagome.

"You think you're so cool but I've outsmarted you! Ha! How pathetic Todoroki!" He reached to his head to get another ball, "Beat this! My special attack! Haaaaa-!" A metal arm punched Mineta out of the way, indirectly saving Todoroki and Kagome from his attack. Kagome's eyes widened, _'What?'_ She stopped and observed as the red 'eye' looked at her.

"It's the robots from the entrance exams!" Midoriya explained, looking at Kagome.

" _It's a robo-inferno!"_

Kagome eyed the robot before channeling her holy energy into her legs. Crouching down, she leapt into the sky before jumping on all of their heads and eventually reaching the race track. A couple of robots reached for her but Kagome touched the ground beneath them and the earth opened up to swallow them.

" _Oh! What a surprise! It seems like the first one to defeat a couple of these robots is none other than our transfer to the hero course; Kagome Higurashi!"_

Behind her, Todoroki glanced at her briefly before looking at these robots with no emotions. "I wish this was a bit more challenging," his right side began to frost up with his quirk, "especially when my old man is watching!" With a wave of his arm, Todoroki created an ice wall to eliminate the robots in front of him and ran to the race track.

" _And now Todoroki, from class 1-A is the second one to get past these robots!"_

Kagome looked behind her and saw Todoroki behind her, she slowed done and started to run beside him.

"So tell me Todoroki," Kagome started, "Why do you want to beat Izuku?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is. Izuku is my friend and so are you. Perhaps this have something to do with your father's obsession with being number one and your hatred for him?" Todoroki's eyes widened, _'How did she know?'_

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what have been bothering you, but I think you should stop. You're only to hurt yourself by stressing your ice quirk and not using both. Last I checked, you were Shouto Todoroki, not Enji Todoroki." Todoroki grit his teeth.

"Shut up!" Todoroki shouted, "What would you know about this?!" Kagome's eyes darkened as multiple fragments of memories came to her mind; all from her past self.

"I know a lot more than you think Todoroki, take advice from someone who have a hard time proving to everyone else that she is not who others mistake her to be." Explosions could be heard as the two continued to run at the same pace, although a fair amount of distance was now put in between them. Todoroki kept silent at this point, his irritation growing. Both came to a halt as they faced a new obstacle. The other students eventually caught up to them.

" _Woah Ho! Seems like the robot army was defeated easily, but the next one won't be as easy as you think."_

Kagome gulped and pulled out her leaf again. Pushing a tiny bit of her energy into it again, the hoverboard came out and Kagome sat on it and the rockets on the board turned on and pushed Kagome right across the field of towers. Upon reaching the other side of the field, she poofed her leaf again and pocketed it for safe-keeping. She started to run again to face the next obstacle.

" _And again! Higurashi is in first place! But oh wait a minute! Todoroki is catching up!"_

Kagome turned and saw the red and white spot running behind her and blew her bangs away from her face in frustration. Not too far away from him was Bakugou who continues to be air-borne by using the force of his explosions to stay afloat. Coming to the last course, Kagome groaned as she realized the field was covered in mines. Todoroki skidded to a halt as well.

' _How,'_ both of them thought, _'How_ _are we both going to get past this?'_

" _And ladies and gentlemen! The first two racers are at the final course of the race! The seemingly empty field is filled with mines that will blast you off to where the second course was!"_

Kagome took a breath before noticing Bakugou out in the distance. She let mother nature swallow her up and spit her out on the other side of the field. Todoroki jumped back as Kagome dropped into the earth and made his way carefully over the mines. His eyes widened as a dirtied Kagome popped back out on the other side of the field. _'What the- what type of quirk is that?!'_

Kagome continued to run back to the arena, ignoring all the explosions that happened as she did. Back at the minefield, Todoroki was assaulted by Bakugou who punched him in the face out of spite.

"YOU DECLARED WAR WITH THE WRONG PERSON!"

Midoriya then joined them from the sky. He dug up as many mines as possible and landed on them with a metal plate of the robot protecting him from harm. The force of the explosion sent him flying and he almost landed by Todoroki and Bakugou, only to spin and use his metal plate to activate explosions near the boys to hold them back and send him flying to where Kagome was.

" _Oh my! And it seems like Midoriya is fighting Kagome for first place!"_

Kagome looked behind her to see Midoriya running to catch up to her. _'Izuku… why are you not showing your quirk?'_ She narrowed her eyes before smiling and slowing down and eventually stopping in the tunnel. She let Izuku pass her and he connected eyes with her. A mutual understanding was shared between the two and he thanked her before approaching the entrance to the arena. Kagome turned to see Todoroki and Bakugou behind her and started to run again. Neither boys caught up to her and she entered the arena, reaching second place. Todoroki became third and Bakugou became fourth. The other students began piling into the stadium.

" _Now, let's see the ranks of you all!"_

Izuku Midoriya; 1st-A

Kagome Higurashi; 2nd-A

Shouto Todoroki; 3rd-A

Katsuki Bakugou; 4th-A

Ibara Shiozaki; 5th-A

Juuzou Honenuki; 6th-A

Tenya Iida; 7th-A

Fumikage Tokoyami; 8th-A

Hanta Sero; 9th-A

Eijiro Kirishima; 10th-A

Kagome hummed among seeing the top 10, disregarding everyone else below top 10. Bakugou glared at her and Midoriya. _'Why?! Why did she let him go in front of her?!'_

" _Now time for the point system to do it's magic! Allow me to explain! Starting from the bottom, the point value increases by 5 so 43rd place will receive 5 points, 42nd place will receive 10 points and etcetera! Aaaand let's see… first place receives a grand total of 10 MILLION POINTS!"_

Immediately, everyone turned to Midoriya and Kagome stood near him.

" _That's right contestants! If you take down Izuku Midoriya in your next challenge, you will be awarded his points! But before that, let's see your next challenge!"_

The screen behind Midnight started to shuffle and search for the next course. Meanwhile, Kagome patted Midoriya's back as he started to tremble slightly from the pressure of everyone staring at him. The screen dinged; Cavalry Battle.

 _The jewel continue to watch the events it was presented through its host's eyes_


	3. Cavalry Battle

**I do not own the animes**

" _The points of all your teammates will tally up in the Cavalry Battle! Everyone will know how much your team is worth thanks to your headband! The goal is to steal the headbands from other teams and at the end of the battle, the points you stole will be added to your points! Stolen headbands must be worn around the neck so that it will be harder to manage! And another thing, even if your headband is stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing til time is up!"_

"It's anyone's game then," Yaoyorozu murmured, her index and thumb holding the tip of her chin as she kept thinking about the game. She turned to Sato as he spoke.

"And with 43 students, there will be more than 10 teams on the field."

Kagome eavesdropped on their conversation and then hummed herself. _'Doesn't matter at this point who tries to recruit me because my only concern is helping Izuku and taking note of their quirks.'_ She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him zoned out.

" _YOUR 15 MINUTES TO PICK YOUR TEAMS STARTS NOW!"_

He looked up, determined, and turned to look for teammates only to see that everyone is avoiding him. Kagome giggled, "Hey! Izuku! Can I join your team?" Midoriya brightened up, but then deflated.

"Are you sure you want to team up with me? Everyone is going to be after me and my ten million points!" Kagome giggled again.

"Midoriya, it doesn't matter to me how many points we get, I just want to scout everyone's ability and since everyone is after you, they'll do their best to get your headband! Besides, I'm your friend right?" Midoriya deflated a bit but cried tears of joy after hearing her last words. Uraraka joined them next and Midoriya soon asked Tokoyami to join them. With Tokoyami on the ground, Kagome on his left and Uraraka on his right, Midoriya got ready by positioning him on top of all three teammates.

"Oh!" Kagome digged into her pockets and pulled out a red leaf, she pushed her energy in and with a pop, a jetpack came out. She handed the jetpack to Midoriya, "Here, I think you'll need it." Midoriya took it and he strapped it on himself.

" _AND THE BATTLE STARTS NOW!"_

All at once, the teams came rushing at Team Midoriya and they all tried to run.

"Not so fast!"

However, someone melted the ground beneath them and they started to sink. Kagome turned to look up at Midoriya. "NOW!"

Midoriya activated the jetpack and they were launched in the air. Bakugou launched himself into the air using his explosion quirk and nearly reached the headband, only to be thwarted by Tokoyami's shadow.

"CURSES!" Bakugou shouted as he descended down where Sero's tape caught him and pulled him back on top.

Midoriya maneuvered his way past the teams and towards open ground where there was no one there. Midoriya commanded, "Uraraka! Now!" With that the team descended slowly to the ground and upon landing, he was immediately assaulted by two more teams.

"Let's go! What is taking you guys so long to move?" Uraraka constantly moved her feet but to no avail, Mineta's balls got her and now she is stuck to the ground. Mineta's eyes shone and he receded back into the safety of Shoji's arm. A sticky, long tongue came out from the cave as well. It nearly got the headband but Midoriya dodged it at the last second. Kagome turned to Midoriya, "I have an idea to prevent people from stealing our points!" Midoriya brightened up.

"What is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location, someone perked up upon seeing the priestess on screen along with All Might's apprentice. He smirked, thinking about the many ways he will have them break right before his eyes.

"Seems like someone is going to be visited by me very soon~"

* * *

Team Midoriya got free, but Uraraka lost her shoe and controlling where the team is going is more difficult than ever. But, they have a plan and everyone needs to be focused this time.

" _WOW! Seems like everyone is after Team Midoriya and failing! Let's have a look at the scoreboard! Wait a minute… this isn't right. Other than Midoriya, everyone else in class 1-A isn't doing so hot! Even Bakugou is losing!"_

A guy with blonde hair and soul less blue eyes stole Bakugou's headband. As the rest of the teams chased each other, Monoma continued to insult Bakugou after taking his headband.

"Your class is too small-minded, think bigger." Ashido turned to look at him in shock.

"He got our headband!" Bakugou, processing this and realizing this turned around as well in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" This caused Monoma and his team to stop.

"Midnight said that the obstacle course is just the first game. So we didn't think they would cut many of us right off the bat, would they? Assuming they would keep at least 40 people for the next event, all we had to do was make sure we stayed within that bracket as we ran. From our spots in the middle ranks, we observed the quirks our rivals had and judged their capabilities. Only a fool would aim for the number one spot during the first course." Bakugou gritted his teeth.

"You planned this as an attack?"

Monoma smirked, he proceeded to clip on the headband to his neck, "It wasn't a totally unanimous decision but I say it's playing out well. It's better than chasing a temporary number one spot like a horse chasing a carrot bait. Oh! While I have your attention, you are famous for something aren't you? For being attacked by that sludge villain, you have to tell me about it sometime. It must be strange to always be in the victim's seat all the time."

Bakugou looked up, his whole body twitched in anger; "Kirishima," he growled out, "Change of plans, we will go after Deku after taking down this little fucker!"

Team Midoriya passed by Team Bakugou and Team Monoma and Kagome could only marvel in the way Monoma pissed of Bakugou so much with just a couple of perfectly worded phrases. Her eyes shone with glee, _'My new idol!'_ Midoriya looked down at his teammates, "Everyone don't worry, I think we're ok."

As soon as he said that, another team intercepted them. The abrupt stop caused Midoriya to nearly collapse. However, he recovered from that stumble and looked up to see who confronted his team and he got serious upon connecting eyes with Todoroki.

"I thought we settled this, but I guess not."

Todoroki broke his staring contest with Midoriya only to have one with Kagome and Midoriya followed his gaze to Kagome only to see sadness swirling in her eyes. _'What's going on with these two? They had a staring contest when she first transferred and now they're having one now… maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_ With that in mind, Midoriya shifted slightly, causing Todoroki to focus on him.

"Iida, forward! Remember, the right one first!" Todoroki commanded. Iida grunted, "Right!"

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to protect us," Todoroki commanded on a softer tone, she blushed, "On it." With that she started to create something with her forearm and stomach. Todoroki didn't blink from Midoriya yet, "Kaminari!"

"Gotcha, Yaoyorozu, hope you got something strong," Todoroki pulled the electric-resistant blanket out and over the other three teammates, "Cause this dose is a strong one!" With that, Kaminari released all the built up electrical energy he had stored up. The energy shocked the surrounding teams as well as the Dark Shadow from Tokoyami. Once the teams were immobilized, Todoroki grabbed the spear from Yaoyorozu and froze the ground behind them to freeze the other teams in place as they chased Midoriya. He snatched a couple of headbands on the way, causing shouts of outrage.

"Might as well take these while I'm at it."

"Get back here!"

Team Midoriya moved away quickly before anymore energy could shock them. Kagome caused platforms of earth to rise up and block them from Team Todoroki. With each step they took, the more platforms rose up. She turned to Midoriya.

"Remember our plan. Tokoyami, I am going to fuel your dark shadow. Uraraka, make sure no one touches Izuku."

"Right!"

Meanwhile back with Monoma and Bakugou, Monoma continued to mock and berade Bakugou for his violent behavior and vengeful attitude. Bakugou' body twitches became more erratic. Kirishima tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Bakugou, you have to keep a level head or we'll never get our points back!" Bakugou continued to tremble as he brought his open palms near his face. With a scream, he claps his hands together violently to create a explosion.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN CALMER! CAN'T YOU TELL?" Bakugou's smirk was borderline psychotic as the smoke cleared and the audience saw his face, "NOW GO AFTER HIM KIRISHIMA!"

Kirishima huffed, "Please don't make us regret this," and with that said, Team Bakugou charged forward. As they approached Monoma, Bakugou placed his hand near Monoma's face to explode it only for Monoma to push it away from him and then copy it to use it on him.

Kirishima looked at Bakugou the best he could, "Woah! That guy has your quirk!" Bakugou growled and swung out his right arm to try to explode his face again only to be blocked by Monoma's copied version of Kirishima's Hardening quirk. Team Bakugou's eyes widened in shock.

"Both of you have impressive quirks, but I think we can all agree that my quirk is the best."

Bakugou calmed down and let his brain digest what happened just now. Kirishima let out a shout upon seeing his quirk used by Monoma. "His quirk allows him to copy our quirk."

Monoma continued to mock him, "So you can figure things out," he pointed to his brain and Bakugou grew angrier. Bakugou charged at him again only to be intercepted by what seems to be wet cement. It caught Kirishima's leg and attached it to the ground. With Team Bakugou now partially immobilized, Team Monoma started to evade other teams. Monoma turned around and got a few more words in.

"It's not my fault, you provoked us. What was it you said in the beginning again? Oh right, 'I just want to say, I'm going to win this.' Well that's not happening anytime soon now is it?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth, the pupils in his eyes becoming tiny the more he strained his eyes with glaring.

" _Oh my~ Seems like Team Bakugou have less than 5 minutes left and 0 points! They're in quite the predicament! Meanwhile, Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki is facing each other. It seems like Team Midoriya will keep their 10 million points after all with just 2 minutes left! At least, that's what I predicted 5 minutes ago!"_

* * *

Todoroki made the first move only for Midoriya and his team to move to his left side. Kagome created an arch around the Dark Shadow and moved it as the team moved to make sure the shadow the arch casted boosted his powers. Todoroki gritted his teeth in aggravation, _'What do I do? I can't get a clear shot!'_ He stumbled a bit as Iida crouched down low.

"What do you have planned?" Iida's bead of sweat trailed down his forehead.

"Something reckless and you only have one shot. So hold on tight! Make sure you get the headband!" With a nod, Team Todoroki got into position. Iida let his engines roar to life and in less then a second, he made it pass Team Midoriya with Todoroki getting ahold of Midoriya's headband. Kagome gasped, the arch that surrounded the Dark Shadow crumbled and she couldn't move. _'What-what was that?!'_

 _The jewel hummed with power, the feeling of dark energy shook its host to it core._

"Kagome!" Midoriya shouted, "Snap out of it!" Kagome shook her head, "R-right!"

"Izuku, you only have one shot at this, but I have another way of getting our headband back. You have to trust me and use your quirk. Make them proud." Midoriya paused, "How did you know about-"

"Nevermind that, just follow your instincts and use it after my lead!" Midoriya nodded, "Right!"

* * *

Monoma congratulated his team.

"Second place; we didn't do bad. Now all we have to do is to wait for the time to pass."

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Monoma sighed and turned around.

"Don't you get it. Knowing when you've been bested is an important part of being a hero-!" His eyes widened seeing Bakugou launch himself off his team and to him. He turned to Tsuburaba, "Quickly!" The person quickly blew out air that surrounded and solidified around Bakugou, trapping him. He chuckled as Bakugou punched the solidified air.

"You look pretty stupid fighting air!" Team Monoma proceeded to run away from Bakugou. Explosion Boy punched the dome one more time and grabbed six of the stolen headbands. Before he could make contact with the floor, Sero grabbed him with his tape and he safely landed back onto his team.

"I told you to warn us before you jump!" Sero exclaimed as they continued to chase Team Monoma. Kirishima scoffed as they ran, "Whatever, at least we got most of their headbands!" This seemed to piss Bakugou off even more. Bakugou violently assaulted Kirishima's hardened head.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET! WE'RE GOING TO BE THE INDISPUTABLE CHAMPIONS OF THIS GAME!" And with that, Team Bakugou continued to chase Team Monoma for the last few seconds of the game until Bakugou got an idea.

"ELBOW GUY! TAPE!" Sero grinned, "My name is Sero" he protested but shot the tape out as commanded.

"RACCOON EYES! SPRAY OUT ACID IN FRONT OF US!" Ashido twitched, "The name's Mina Ashido!" She sprayed acid in front of them as commanded and Bakugou used his explosion quirk to get closer to Team Monoma. Monoma turned around and used Tsuburaba's quirk to create solidified air only for it to be destroyed by Bakugou and their last headband to be taken by him.

* * *

Meanwhile Midoriya's team continued to run to Todoroki. As Todoroki and his team braced themselves, the air around them shifted slightly and lightly mixed the headbands up. Kagome turned to Midoriya, "NOW!"

Midoriya reached out with his right arm and quickly charged it with his quirk. Todoroki unknowingly activated his left side, causing his forearm to be engulfed in flames. Just as Midoriya's hand was about to come in contact with Todoroki's forearm, he fanned it, causing his guard to lower and reached out with his left arm to grab the headband on top. Team Midoriya ran away quickly and the team leader looked at the headband in his hand. His eyes widened and pupils shook.

"H-he tricked us!" Kagome's heart stopped, _'What?'_ She peeked at the number on the headband only to see the number 70 on it. Bakugou came charging in and leapt into the air.

"DEKU! ICY-HOT BASTARD!" His eyes scanned the two, he saw one headband in Midoriya's hands and a few on Todoroki. He changed his direction to Todoroki. "DAMN IT YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!" However before he could take the headband, the sound of a horn resounded.

" _Aaannnndd time's up! Let's have a look at our top 4!"_

Midoriya turned around for Kagome to take off the jetpack and poof it back into red leaf. He turned to Kagome and Uraraka with shadowed eyes. "I-I'm so sorry guys… I let you down…" Both girls looked at him confused only to realize that he did not know about Tokoyami's own plan. They grinned and pointed at Tokoyami. Tokoyami opened his eyes.

"I must apologize. When Todoroki was first shaken by your attack, I tried to grab the 10 million headband, but things didn't go as planned," his Dark Shadow rose with another headband in his mouth, "But still I got one. It was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya, you're the one that created the opening for me and ensured our advancement." Midoriya's eyes shone and when the Dark Shadow gave him a thumbs up, he bursted into tears of joy. Kagome and Uraraka laughed at his exaggerations. Once they calmed down, Uraraka went to talk to Midoriya about the next course while Kagome peeked at Todoroki. His aura was engulfed with disappointment for himself.

"Hey! Todoroki!" He looked up, "Your quirk is your own! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" He gritted his teeth and looked away from her with a small blush. Kagome giggled and Yaoyorozu glanced at her with slight envy before comforting Iida about his quirk malfunctioning when they tried to escape Midoriya.

" _And that's it for now ladies and gentlemen! These individuals will be competing against each other later on! But it's time for the afternoon festivities! See ya!"_

With that said, the students, including the audience started to file out. Asui huffed in irritation before walking to Ashido, "Congrats Mina" Ashido looked down at her with doubt on her face, "Thanks, but Bakugou only recruited me because I could melt Todoroki's ice, other than that, I didn't do much."

On the other hand, Uraraka assaulted Iida. "That wasn't fair Iida! You were holding out on us!" She jogged in pace to let out most of her pent up anger. Iida chuckled, "I only wanted to show that I could compete with Midoriya." Uraraka jolted, "Speaking of him, where did he go? And where did Kagome go?"

Todoroki took Midoriya to an empty corridor where he could speak with him privately. Midoriya gulped, "You brought me here. Now what?"

Kagome's eyes opened upon sensing the hostility in Todoroki's aura rise. She had placed one of the black leaves on herself and made herself invisible so she could follow the two heroes in training without obstacles. _'This… this is going to be bad.'_


	4. Finale Part I

**I do not own either animes**

"H-hey, we should probably go and eat! The cafeteria is going to be crowded pretty soon…" Midoriya laughed nervously. Todoroki did not twitch as he continued to stare at Midoriya, though the conviction in his aura did waver and tremble at Midoriya's innocence. Kagome continued to stand still and listen, afraid that if she move that Todoroki can feel her movements and stop this confrontation.

"Your power," Todoroki started, "No one felt it but me. When I did feel it, it reminded me so much of someone else's quirk. It reminded me of All Might's quirk," Midoriya took in a sharp breath, "But it wasn't like his at the same time. Yours was uncontrolled and wild while All Might's power was controlled. I was overwhelmed and I broke the promise I made to myself all those years ago…" He looked up to connect eyes with Midoriya.

"Midoriya, are you really All Might's secret love child or something?" Kagome held back her chuckle, _'Of all the conclusions to come to… this is the one that made the most sense?'_ Midoriya held a light blush on his cheeks as he furiously denied it all.

"What?!" Midoriya continued to stare at Todoroki with wide eyes. Todoroki only raised a brow.

"Well are you?" Midoriya moved frantically at the bold accusation.

"W-what?! N-no way! That's not it at all! But even if I was I would totally say I wasn't so you probably won't believe me no matter what I bet!" Midoriya faced Todoroki, "Anyways, I promise, you got the wrong idea." Todoroki huffed lightly, "And why would you even think of that?!"

"'That's not it at all' is an interesting wording. It suggests that there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about." At this Midoriya looked away and Todoroki did not prod any longer, "My father is the hero named Endeavor. You must of heard of him, which means that you are aware he is the number 2 hero. So if you are connected to the number 1 hero, All Might, in some way, then that would mean I have even more reason to beat you."

* * *

Meanwhile, another confrontation occurred with All Might and Endeavor.

"Yo," All Might held his grin, "Long time no see. Let's catch up Endeavor." Endeavor's flames waved around his form. He turned, "All Might…"

"I haven't talked to you since our press conference 10 years ago, been a while! I saw you and figured I'd say hi." Endeavor scoffed and he turned back around, "Did you now? Well if that's all you wanted to do then we're done. Chatting like we're old friends, what a joke." He started trekking down the stairs again only to be halted by All Might.

"Come on~ Why the cold shoulder? You should be thrilled! After all, your son's doing very well out there just using half of his power. You must be a great teacher." The slight change of tone in Yagi's voice did not escape Endeavor's notice. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you implying something?"

All Might let out a booming laugh, "No! I want to know your secrets! How do we train the next generation of heroes?" Endeavor glared at him.

"Do you really think I would tell you anything I taught the boy? You're all flash and no brains as usual-out of my way" He lightly shoved All Might to the side and continued his pathway down. All Might stood there awkwardly.

"Ok..." His voice caused Endeavor to halt one more time and turn around again.

"I will tell you one thing All Might, that kid will one day surpass you. I'll make sure of it. That's why I made him." All Might jolted, _'Endeavor would never…'_

"You did what?" Endeavor gave him a terrifying grin.

"He's in a rebellious phase right now, but he WILL take your place. I'll make sure of it." Endeavor turned around and he walked away from All Might. A bead of sweat rolled down All Might's face.

* * *

"My old man is ambitious. He aims for the top; he used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he was never able to best All Might, so the Symbol of Peace is proof of his failure. He still tried tho, trying to take down All Might at one way or another." Midoriya gulped his fears down.

"I-I'm not sure what you're getting at." Todoroki spared a glance at him, "What are you trying to tell me Todoroki?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Quirk Marriages'? They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out potential mates solely with the intent to create powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. It was simply viewed as old-fashion arranged marriages, but it was clearly unethical. My father had plenty of money to throw at his problems; he bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk. Now he's raising me to best All Might. It's so annoying, I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag." Todoroki gritted his teeth, he raised his right arm, as if that was his reminder of his mother, "In every memory of my mother, I see her crying. I remembered she called my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face." Todoroki covered the left side of his face, where his scar was. Kagome gasped, feeling the pain he felt through their connection.

"The reason I picked a fight with you is to show my old man what I am capable of doing, without having to rely on his damned fire quirk. You see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, by getting the number 1 spot without using his power." Kagome rushed past them and turned at the nearest corner to deactivate her invisibility spell that was provided for her. Bakugou jolted at the sight of her but kept quiet upon seeing her pain and gentle command to be quiet. She silently let out pants and she muttered a quiet thanks to Bakugou as he supported her so she could stand. She quickly recovered and proceeded to eavesdrop on them again with the black leaf, following them as they left the corridor.

"You're obviously connected to All Might, even if you refuse to tell me about the connection. No matter how hard you come at me in the future, I will beat you using only my Ice quirk." Midoriya clenched his fists as he stopped following Todoroki, Kagome stopped a few steps behind him.

"Hey wait!" Todoroki stopped, "I'm only here because other have supported me. I'm really lucky. In fact, I've had even more help since I came to U.A. All Might is constantly saving people with a fearless smile, he's the greatest hero. And I wanna be just like him. In order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number 1. I know my motivation might seem stupid compared to yours, but still, I can't lose this either," Midoriya looked up with a gleam in his eyes, "I owe it to everyone who supported me to try my best. You declared war on me earlier, I'll throw it right back at you. I am going to beat you." He clenched his fist and Todoroki looked at him with hooded eyes.

* * *

" _And welcome back ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the FINALE to start! But before that! Good News for anyone that didn't make it to the finals! We've prepared some side games everyone can participate in! We even brought in cheerleaders! Oh wait but what's this?! Looks like Class 1-A is going full on fan-service!"_

Mineta and Kaminari, whom were a good distance away from the girls, looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs up. Blushes decorated their cheeks and Yaoyorozu exploded.

"You tricked us?! You're gonna regret this!" She collapsed, "Why do I always end up falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes… I even used my quirk to make these outfits." Uraraka knelt down beside her and patted her back to comfort her. Jiro threw her pom poms onto the floor.

"UGH! I hate those two perverts!" The movement of Hagakure's pom poms caught Jiro's eyes and her attention travelled to the invisible female.

"Well, we do have a little time before the finals and I do kinda like these uniforms soooooo," the pom poms moved and the top and skirt moved as well, "How about we just roll with it!?" Asui looked over, "Wow Toru, you got skills."

Kagome let her relief engulf her, _'Thank god I chose to do something else instead of eat with the girls.'_ Little did she know, Todoroki was observing her with a small blush. _'What would she look like with the uniform?'_

" _So here is how this will go down! These 16 individuals will be randomly chosen to fight their opponent! Some matches may seem unfair, but hey, it is a random draw!"_

The attention was then given to Midnight, who held up a box with the word 'LoTs' written on it.

" _The sixteen contestants have the option of dropping out of these matches or participating these activities!"_ She made a move towards Todoroki's team, _"I'll start with the first place team."_ She was interrupted by Ojiro who raised a shaky hand.

"Excuse me," with Midnight's attention on him, he spoke, "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing." At that, everyone turned to him in shock, Kagome raised a brow.

"WHAT?"

Midoriya approached him, "Ojiro, no way…"

Iida spoke up, "This is a rare chance for you to get scouted!" Hearing his classmates protests, he allowed his hand to fall at his side.

"It just wouldn't be right," he looked at his hands, "I barely remembered anything from the Cavalry Battle until the very end of it." Kagome's eyes snapped to the purple haired boy with baggy eyes. He connected eyes with her and smirked. "I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... but this final tournament... everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it."

"So? Just kill it in the final rounds!" Hagakure exclaimed, "That'll prove you should be here!" Ojiro clenched his hands.

"Yea what she said," Ashido looked at Ojiro in confusion, "I didn't do much in the battle either. I'm going to prove to myself and everyone that I did my best in the finals." Kagome, sensing Ojiro's cracked pride, moved to his defense.

"It is not about proving it to himself. It is about his pride and dignity. While others have tried their best and can say they did their best, he can not because he can not recollect the events that happened during the Cavalry Battle." Ojiro looked at her in surprise but gave her a smile of relief. Another hand popped up, his voice shaky.

"Nirengeki Shoda; Class 1-B. I am also withdrawing for the same reason. This is a contest of skill. Letting someone who didn't do anything advance... doesn't it defeat the whole point of the Sports Festival? Isn't it even against the rules?"

Kirishima sobbed, "Look at these guys," he sniffled, "They're so manly!"

" _Well now, this is a weird turn of events."_

Midnight's booming voice overpowered Yamada's.

" _ **This sort of talk is incredibly naive my boys! It turns me on!"**_

.

.

.

' _What?'_ was the simultaneous thought of many people, Kagome groaned with a blush on her cheeks realizing what Midnight just said.

" _Shoda! Ojiro! You can consider yourselves to be withdrawn!"_ Midnight hummed, _"Now we are in a predicament. I suppose we can take two members from the fifth place team to compete within the finals. Team Kendo?"_

Kendo looked at her team with a frown. "We barely did anything during the Cavalry Battle. Right girls?" The females on her team nodded, "We were frozen for more than half of the time during the battle, the honor to participate should be handed over to Team Tetsutetsu."

Tetsutetsu turned to Kendo in shock, "But why?" Kendo smiled at him, "We're not doing this for a favor, it's just fair." Tetsutetsu let tears of joy swell up in his eyes.

" _Alright so it's settled! Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki will be competing in the finals! Take a look at the screen! These are your opponents!"_

The students looked up at the screen and saw the matches.

 **Kaminari Vs. Shiozaki**

 **Tetsutetsu Vs. Kirishima**

"How does this keep happening?!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu glared at one another hearing an echo of the same words and same tone. Kagome sweatdropped, _'Birds of the feather flock together.'_

 **Yaoyorozu Vs. Tokoyami**

"I will do my best!" Tokoyami's Dark Shadow nodded in agreement. Yaoyorozu looked at him with a determined look, "Good! That's all I want!"

 **Aoyama Vs. Ashido**

Aoyama winked at Ashido, "Sorry honey, I guess you're losing today~"

Ashido grinned, "I'm going to melt your pretty face!"

 **Midoriya Vs. Shinso**

"I'm in the fight within the first bracket… that means that there is a chance I might face him." Midoriya glanced at Todoroki, only to shake his head. _'No! I have to focus! Shinso… that's the guy that Ojiro was teamed up with!'_ He turned around, only to see Shinso facing him. He flinched.

"Izuku Midoriya, that is you right?"

Midoriya opened his mouth, "Y-!" His mouth was covered by Ojiro. "Not so fast!" Shinso smirked at Ojiro and walked away. Ojiro could only glare at him. Midoriya was released the moment Shinso put a decent amount of distance between the two. He turned around.

"Ojiro… what's the deal?" Ojiro gave him a worried glance.

"You can't say a word to him."

 **Bakugou Vs. Uraraka**

"Huh? 'Uraraka' who the hell is that? Hey! Birdie! Who the hell is Uraraka?"

Kagome glared at him and saw Uraraka behind him shaking her head furiously at her. She smiled shakily, "You will find out in the matches and the name is Kagome!"

 **Todoroki Vs. Sero**

' _He might be my second match…'_ Todoroki peeked at Midoriya form the corner of his eyes, _'Midoriya, you have to advance to the second match so I can beat you!'_

* * *

 _Last I checked, you were Shouto Todoroki, not Enji Todoroki._

* * *

His conviction wavered hearing those words, _'How does she know so much?'_ He looked at her only to see her staring at him sadly. He looked away quickly with a blush and denial of her pleas.

 **Higurashi Vs. Iida**

"Higurashi, please do not hold back!" Iida said as he approached her, "Higurashi?" Kagome snapped out of her staring. She turned to Iida and blushed lightly, "Sorry about that and of course! I would never hold back! Please call me Kagome, calling me Higurashi reminds me of my mother."

" _Alright and now it's time for an interlude! First up in the side games! How about a scavenger hunt?!"_

The students that were eliminated from the finals rushed forward for the scavenger hunt. However, those in the finals did not rush to the scavenger hunt. Instead, they went to fuel, rest, and prepare themselves for the finals. For Kagome, she went to try to understand Todoroki a bit more.

* * *

Todoroki turned as soon as he was alone with his 'follower.' His right hand rose, his ice powers coming to surface on the palm but he stopped when he saw Kagome. His face twisted many ways before it stopped showing emotion. She was smiling at him. He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You want me to acknowledge my left side right?" Her smile widened and Kagome could only nod. Todoroki punched the trunk of the tree next to him. It created a crack and dent within the tree. He looked up at her, "Why?! I know you were there when I told Midoriya about my story! I felt your presence!" Kagome's smile fell from her face.

"So you felt the connection? I guess it's not a one way deal then…" Kagome murmured to herself as the new knowledge of 'CONNECTIONS' came to her. Todoroki turned around, "I don't have time for this. If you were going to just talk about something I am committed to, we have nothing more to say."

He started to walk farther away from Kagome only to be halted by her arms wrapping around his waist. Her face was buried into his back and Todoroki could feel her breath spreading out his lower back. He placed his hands on her hands and for a moment, the two looked like a couple that had an argument. "Don't leave me please, I do want to help you, but we have different views. You think that you are bending to your father's will while I believe that you are your own person."

Kagome moved and unravelled her arms from him, both of them instantly missing the warmth that the other had. Kagome clenched a fist and placed it on her heart, "Todoroki, every person is different. Kami made it so the human soul reincarnate for the different chances and experiences in life."

"What is your point?"

"Your father may have forced your mother many times before giving birth to you, but that does not mean that you are him. Nor are you bending to his will. Tell me Todoroki, do you care about your father's opinion?" The two had a staring contest.

"No I do not." Kagome sighed in disappointment and started to walk away.

"What the hell was that reaction?" Todoroki snapped, "You asked me a question and I answered honestly, what else did you want?!" Kagome stopped and turned around, "I wanted the honest truth Shouto, you and I both know that some part of you do care about your father in some way. If you don't get it now you'll get it sooner or later." Kagome turned back around and started walking away again.

"And at this rate, let's hope you get the message soon."

* * *

" _Aaaaaandddd it's time for the first match of the day! First up we have Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A up against Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies!"_

Kagome's eyes followed the movements of Shinso carefully. He watched as he smirked to himself but wiped it off as soon as most of the audience opened their eyes from their blinks. _'Midoriya… good luck.'_

* * *

"You know, you should just give up." Midoriya's trembling form stopped, "After all, Ojiro gave up. He was stupid to throw away his chance like that. Talking about his pride and stuff." Midoriya's eyes widened in anger and he rushed towards Shinso.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" However, he stopped as another presence made its way to his mind and took over. His eyes grew foggy and his body, against his will, started to walk away from the form of Shinso. _'What-what the hell is going on?'_

" _What-WHAT?! Izuku Midoriya have suddenly stopped from his charge to Shinso! Now he's walking towards the end of the ring! Could this mean that Izuku is forfeiting?!'_

* * *

Uraraka gasped, covering the bottom half of her face with her hand, "Deku! What are you doing? Why are you giving up so easily?!"

Ojiro clenched his teeth and abruptly stood up as his anxiety got to him, "Damn it! Even after I warned him too!" Kagome spared him a glance, "What do you mean Ojiro?"

He sat back down, "That guy have the power to brainwash anyone to do what he wants as soon as they speak to him directly. The amount of control he have over his power is extraordinary!"

"I see…" Kagome allowed her gaze to fall back on the arena. Her arms crossed just below her chest as she watched Midoriya going to take another step to exit the ring, before she felt the presence of 8 auras at the exit Midoriya came from. She jolted, _'Wha-what was that?'_ She saw Midoriya's power build up into his middle and index finger, she saw him curl it, only to flex it out and create a wave of force and dust. It caused Shinso to lose control and Midoriya to gain the control of his body.

* * *

"Wha-what's going on here?! You're not supposed to fight back!" Midoriya turned around and charged at Shinso.

Shinso's panic became evident on his face but as soon as it showed, it went away. He sighed, "I had no idea you had such power in your fingers. I'm kind of jealous," a glare was thrown at Midoriya, "You have such a heroic quirk! It'll be so easy for you to be a hero!" Midoriya opened his palm and smashed it into Shinso's chest, pushing the boy back a couple of inches only for Shinso to knee him in the face when he looked down.

"You've got to be kidding me! GET OUT OF THE RING YOU LUCKY BRAT!" Midoriya looked at Shinso with a nosebleed and injuries on his middle and left finger where he used his quirk. Shinso grabbed Midoriya's face and forcefully tried to push him off the ring, only for Midoriya to grab the arm that was attached to his face and flip Shinso so that he was on the outside of the ring. Midnight raised her arm.

" _Shinso is out of the boundary! Midoriya advances to the next match!"_


	5. Finale Part II

**I do not own either animes.**

Kagome moved away from where she was observing the ring. She was going to confront the person she knew was making Todoroki uncomfortable.

' _Not like these matches matter, I know who is going to win.'_

* * *

Upon arriving at the corridor where Enji Todoroki was, she stopped. _'Would he listen? Enji after all forced Todoroki's mom to 'make' him and the hatred stems from that as well as harsh training methods.'_ She shook her head, _'Enji may not listen now, but the words will haunt him.'_ With that she entered the same corridor Enji was in.

"Endeavor."

The hellflame hero turned around upon hearing his name, he raised a brow, "And you are…?"

"Kagome Higurashi sir."

"And what do you want?" Kagome gave him a look of disbelief.

"I want you to understand where Todoroki is coming from." Enji gave a scoff at the thought of understanding the boy.

"Did he get you to do this?"

"No he did not. I genuinely care for him and that is why I'm asking you to give me your time to explain to you his actions." Enji got up from the wall he was leaning against. He walked to the edge of the entrance Todoroki went through.

"I will give you 20 seconds"

 _20_

"Endeavor, I am here to speak to you not only as a classmate of Shouto's but a friend."

 _19_

"He cares for you but on a more subconscious level. You forced yourself onto the woman he calls mother and abused him."

 _17_

"The scars you left on him will never leave, they'll fade but those memories are proof that you are not a true hero. A true hero would never abuse their family, friends, and fans."

 _14_

"That is why you will never be entrusted with the Symbol of Peace unless All Might retires. And even then, you would want to earn your position correct?"

 _10_

"The first step to understanding Shouto would not be trying to get him out of his rebellious stage as you would put it. It would be to take care of your family; the family you neglected and abused for the sake of your own selfishness."

 _6_

"I get it, Shouto have your blood, your quirk. That is why you believe that his accomplishments are yours right?"

 _5_

"Well that is not the case, every person is unique and they therefore produce different quirks, it may be similar but each quirk will never be the same because they are their own person."

 _4_

"Please keep that in mind as you continue to push Shouto to his limits."

 _3_

"If your father abused your mother, I am sure you would want to defy your father in every way as well."

 _2_

"Remember Enji, your actions towards Shouto right now does not show you are a hero. You are a villain, you may fight for the heroes, but you do not exemplify that you are in fact a hero."

 _0_

" **Enough.** " Enji rumbled out as the flames started to grow. It grew near Kagome and licked her form but it did not burn her as he thought it would. His eyes narrowed, _'This girl isn't even trying in the Sports Festival…'_ Kagome walked forward, "It was nice talking to you Endeavor. I have to go, it's time for my match."

* * *

" _Aaaaaand for our next match we have our new transfer into the hero course, from Class 1-A Kagome Higurashi! Up against her is someone from the Iida family, also in the hero course Class 1-A, let's clap it up for Tenya Iida!"_

Kagome walked out into the ring, smiling at the audience and waving at Midoriya and Todoroki as she caught their eyes. She caught a glimpse of Endeavor in the entrance where she left him. She smirked, _'So he is interested in my abilities… no matter, he won't see the full extent.'_

" _Are you two ready?"_ Midnight boomed. Iida and Kagome turned to her and nodded. She waved her whip down, " _Begin!"_ Iida immediately raced towards Kagome while she stood still with her eyes closed. She smirked, the wind came forward and pushed Iida back. Her arm waved out and the extra movement caused the wind to push Iida back even more. Iida stumbled backwards but caught himself.

"What type of quirk is that?" Kagome's smirk grew wider.

"Allow me to explain," Kagome started, "My quirk allows me to communicate with the spirits of this world. I ask them what to do and they do so on my command. I don't force them to do anything really. For example, Kaze! Can you show yourself please?" With an open palm out, Kagome allowed the wind to collect there and form a tiny figure.

The figure was see-through and it had no clothes. The figure was very feminine but lacked the feminine parts of an actual female. It had wings that faded at the ends. It's hair was rather long, reaching to the butt of the figure. It had deep blue, wide eyes, a round nose and lips. It's skin tone was a cool gray.

"This is Kaze, the spirit of the wind. I can ask her to push you back and she will. Kaze, would you care to demonstrate?" Kaze nodded and dissipated. The crowd gasped as strong winds blew over them and Iida struggled to get a grip to stay on the wind. All of a sudden, the wind stopped.

" _WOAH HO! Ladies and gentlemen! Our newest transfer into the hero course is pushing back her peer with what seems to be no effort. She may say that her quirk is Spirit Communication, but does she have a limit? After all, what can talking do?"_

Kagome turned to look up at Yamada, "I actually do have a limitation, I can only use one element at a time for now for longer usages. For a more powerful attack, I can communicate with other spirits for their strength, but I can not communicate with them for a long time." She turned back to Iida.

"Let's end this quickly, don't you agree Iida? I am very surprised you even got up to my face. Kaze usually stops the person from going up to my face. I congratulate you, but this is where the match ends; Kaze!" The winds came back again, stronger than ever and in his shock, Iida did not notice that he was knocked off the ring. Midnight raised her hand.

" _And Kagome of Class 1-A from the hero course is advancing onto the next match!"_

Kagome walked up to Iida, offering him a hand, "Here." Iida took it with a smile and grunted as he was hauled up. He patted the dust off of him and turned to walk away from Kagome.

"Perhaps you and Kaze should talk more," Iida snapped his head to Kagome, Kaze was on her shoulder, hiding behind her hair with a blush on its cheeks, "She's quite fond of you." Iida grinned at her.

"Of course! The wind and I will be one!" Kaze floated over to Iida and pecked him on the cheek before dissipating in embarrassment. The two classmates smiled at one another and they chatted about how Iida would be able to become faster and overcome his limits.

* * *

Up at the bleachers where the classes were, Midoriya clenched his pen in shock and awe. _'I had no idea Kagome was that good… she might be even stronger than Todoroki and Kacchan.'_ He was oblivious to the shadowed eyes of Uraraka as she stood up and walked away into the waiting room of finalists. Her drink was placed on her seat and left forgotten.

* * *

" _Next up! We have Mina Ashido from Class 1-A and Yuga Aoyama from Class 1-A!"_

The two stood there smirking at each other. The two waited for the signal to get started. Midnight let her hand rise and then fall sharply.

" _Begin!_ "

Automatically, Aoyama let out a beam come out from his navel.

"The early bird gets the worm~" Ashido quickly jumped, "Woah~"

She continued to run around the ring with Aoyama's laser beam shooting at her one after another.

"Since we were on the same team for combat training, I know all about your quirk!" She used her quirk to shoot acid from her feet and started to slide rather than run. Aoyama thrusted his hips forward, "Same goes for me~"

Ashido bent over as a beam nearly hit her, "There's just one more thing that's different!" She continued to leap and duck as the beams came after her, "At the fitness test, you said if you shoot for more than a second, you'll get a stomach ache!" The stress of overworking his quirk was slowly showing on Aoyama's face.

"Y-you're persistent!" With that cry, Aoyama let out a particularly big laser but it was a loss. Ashido ducked under it and the beam dissipated. She started to slide into Aoyama's direction as quickly as possible seeing the discomfort on his face.

"My… my stomach…" Hearing those words, Ashido allowed liquid acid to form in her hands before throwing it to the navel belt. The acid continued to melt past the belt and it caused the pants to drop.

"My pants!" Aoyama shook as he had nowhere to hide and run. Ashido slid up to him and grinned.

"I'll finish it…" She crouched down, "With this!" She uppercutted Aoyama and his head snapped up. He groaned in pain and humiliation.

" _Aoyama have fainted! Ashido advances to the second round!"_

Cameras flashed as they snapped photos of Aoyama's defeat and the crowd cheered for the girl with pink skin. Yamada's voice came through the speakers.

" _Aoyama's knocked out! Ashido's easy victory is indisputable!"_

* * *

Everyone turned to Mineta as they heard a loud _**BANG**_ coming from his direction. They saw him with his head tilted. "If only Aoyama's and Ashido's quirks were flipped…" A loud smack could be heard.

"Pervert, cut it out. The next match is starting." Everyone flinched at the feel of Kagome's dark aura. _'I thought she was happy a few seconds ago… talk about a mood swing…'_

* * *

" _Up next! Offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami! Versus-All purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations so her abilities are certified! From the hero course! Momo Yaoyorozu!"_

' _It is just as Present Mic says,'_ Yaoyorozu studied her opponent, ' _I'm up against Tokoyami with Dark Shadow, offense and defense in one body. He can bring out Dark Shadow with no time lag, so there is no doubt he will start out with a preemptive strike.'_ She gritted her teeth, ' _I should create a simple shield that doesn't take much time and block his attacks and if I have time, make a weapon-'_ Her train of thought was cut off by Yamada.

" _Sixth Match! Start!"_

* * *

Ojiro leaned over to Midoriya, "Midoriya, what do you think of this match?" The protagonist turned to answer Ojiro, but his eyes did not leave the ring. "I think time will be key."

"Time?"

"Yea, timing. What about you Kagome?" Kagome hummed, "I think that Yaoyorozu's downfall would be her dependence on making premature plans. With the small space she have, it would be best for her to come up with a plan as she go."

* * *

"Go, Dark Shadow!" the response to Tokoyami's command was instant. "Got it!" the shadow rushed to push Yaoyorozu back. She quickly created a shield using her forearm. She grunted as she was pushed back, keeping her eyes on the shadow as it came down.

She spoke out loud, "Next a weapon-!" However, she was interrupted by the shadow coming in contact with her shield again, pushing her back more. _'I can't collect my thoughts!'_ The shadow dove right in for a third push, seeing that his master's opponent was distracted. It knocked the shield out of Yaoyorozu's hands at the third push. Yaoyorozu grunted again.

Seeing that the Shadow was coming down again, Yaoyorozu quickly made a shield and put both hands behind it to avoid getting hurt. However, this push had a lot more force behind it than the others. With the Shadow gone, Yaoyorozu took her chance, _'Alright, I have my weapon-!'_

" _Yaoyorozu!_ " Midnight's voice called out to her and Yaoyorozu's heart thumped.

" _Out of bounds!_ " Yaoyorozu looked down to see where she was only to see one foot outside the ring. Midnight brought her whip down, " _Tokoyami advances to the second round!_ " With that announcement, Tokoyami called his Dark Shadow back and bowed to Yaoyorozu. He turned around to walk off the ring. Yamada's voice rang throughout the stadium.

" _An overwhelming victory! A completely overwhelming victory! Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the greatest quirk ever?!"_

Yaoyorozu stood there, her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "No… I couldn't do anything… Nothing… Wait… Did Todoroki see this match?!" She looked up and scanned the crowd for him and connected eyes with him. She could see nothing beyond his cold gaze. Taking that as a fail, Yaoyorozu walked back to the bleachers. Her tears escaped her as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

"Tokoyami is amazing."

Kagome turned to Midoriya with crossed arms. Her eyes gaining a foggy look as her brain only replayed the look Yaoyorozu donned on her face when she saw Todoroki's indifference. _'It was so similar to the feelings the other me had for Inuyasha…'_ She let out a brief, bitter scoff, ' _I'm getting a sense of deja-vu here.'_

* * *

" _Okay! Let's move on! Next up we have two guys with extraordinarily similar quirks! Manly and passionate steel! From the hero course, it's Tetsutetsu Tessutetsu!"_

' _What a mouthful'_ Kagome chuckled as she heard the slight slurring of Tetsutetsu's name from Present Mic.

" _Manly and passionate hardening! From the hero course, it's Eijiro Kirishima!"_

Kirishima clenched a fist with a tear showing at the corner of his eye. "Even our intros are the same?!" Tetsutetsu seemed oblivious to Kirishima's emotions and hyped himself up. "ALL RIGHT!"

" _Let the passionate seventh match begin!"_

As Kirishima and Tetsutetsu activated their quirks and lunged at one another, Kagome jolted as Midoriya stood up. "Izuku, where are you heading, this match just started." Midoriya turned to her with a grin, "I gotta go find Uraraka and with their quirks being nearly identical, it'll probably be a tie." Kagome gained a cat face.

"Or it could be that you like her~" Kagome pawed at him and Midoriya blushed before looking around quickly, "Don't say that so loud! People might get ideas! And you've got the wrong idea." Kagome laughed and stopped.

* * *

"Alright alright, lead the way."

Kagome and Midoriya paused in front of the door to 'Player Waiting Room 2.' Midoriya turned to Kagome in confusion, "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I just want to talk to Bakugou instead of Uraraka." Midoriya gasped in shock and horror, he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and stared down into her eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kagome looked away from Midoriya's eyes in guilt and almost instantly, she was let go. "S-sorry about that Kagome, it's just you're a small female," a tick appeared on Kagome's forehead, "I-I mean you're strong and all but Kacchan is really scary and I'm just worried that if you visit him you might get hurt…" Kagome's anger vanished in almost in an instant and she melted at seeing the blush on his face as well as worry. She reached up and patted his head, "I'll be alright, go cheer up Uraraka."

Midoriya nodded reluctantly, "Alright."

* * *

Bakugou turned his head to the door as it creaked open. He sucked on his teeth in irritation.

"What do you want?"

Kagome could only sigh as he continued to be hostile towards her.

"You know, you suck at hiding your emotions," Bakugou growled at her, "You remind me just like one of my best friends, he always hid behind a rough exterior. Never letting anyone in until he felt safe. He couldn't let anyone see him at his weakness until his friends saw it for himself, he wouldn't let me fight because he was scared I might get seriously injured, and he would never take 9criticism." Bakugou's hooded eyes shook as she described her friend and in this, described him.

"What I am trying to say Bakugou, you should be nicer to other people and let go of your hate. There will come a time where the one person you need the most will not help because you keep pushing them away. I am not here to ask you to go easy on Uraraka, but I'm here to give you my support if you ever need it. Take it as an apology for snapping at you on my first day at school."

Throughout her words, Bakugou stayed quiet, which worried Kagome because he did not show any emotion in his aura either.

* * *

" _And now for the final of the first matches! He was kind of a hotshot in middle school, just look at that look on his face! From the hero course, it's Katsuki Bakugou!"_

Bakugou walked out with a scowl on his face and a glare at Uraraka. Kagome narrowed her eyes, ' _You may be able to fool a lot of people around me, but you can't deny the truth.'_

" _Veruses! The one I'm personally rooting for-also from Class 1-A! Ochaco Uraraka!"_

Uraraka clenched a fist and held it tightly near her chest in determination, her round eyes stared at her opponent.

' _For my parents… I will do my best!'_

 _A smirk could be seen on a scarred man's face, "Now… to get rid of you…"_

* * *

 **AN: Before any of you guys say anything about the countdown... it was based on how many sentences Kagome spoke so yeaaaaaa the more she spoke with one breath, the more time she spent talking if that... make sense.**


End file.
